Shichiken
} | }} ---- Overview is a legendary sword, loved for its connection with the Kiritsu family and revered for its immense power. This "blade" is a tool crafted by Tsunami near his death, crafted with the strongest of metals and immense nature energy it was later used by Yuri, sister and life-long enemy of Yomi. This blade is capable of shifting between seven noteworthy forms: , , , , , , and Yuri's personal favorite . The sword itself is said to be extremely well-rooted in adapting with elemental transformations and greatly boosting their capabilities. Many have stated this sword has whilst not having as much raw power as the Four Paths of Truth with mastery can become something capable of rivaling the Four Paths. Despite being the heirloom of the Kiritsu Clan, many generations failed to pull the sword, the only being the student of Tsunami, and Yuri herself. It is not about the weigh of the sword, the wielder must have the correct chakra able to flow and conduct the sword thoroughly. Yuri despite being millenniums behind in sheer mental prowess compared to her brother, with the great physical prowess she naturally obtained. She was able to almost defeat him with the aid of the Shichiken. This blade, despite being sealed for many centuries caused many shipwrecks and took many lives as they tried to greedily take it as treasure, it soon became known as Benihime due to it turning a crimson shade after bathing in the blood of its enemies. Appearance Many who have managed to lay their eyes upon the Shichiken claim that it is enchantingly beautiful in its natural forme. The sword itself glows with an intense amount of untapped potential, seemingly waiting to be used once more. Whilst it takes its many forms, it has keeps a constant color of either its natural blue, lightening shrouded cloak. Another forme of the sword is its metal forme, made from a glistening , a blue hilt depending on whether the forme in question needs a hilt or not. Whilst in its lance form, it glows a beautiful crimson, the very same color of the blood that it draws from its enemies. Encrusted within the transforming sheath of the tool is a precious crystal-shaped that makes it look absolutely divine. Despite being a sword of immense beauty, it is one that constantly seeks the blood of others, a truly menacing combination. It continually changes aura depending on what weapon it is currently using. Personality Shichiken is portrayed as a bloodthirsty sword, who leeches the chakra from the fallen enemies adding to its strength. Shichiken has always hated the idea of losing since its conception and creation before it was even created it always seemed to yearn for victory. Shichiken often shows frustration when being outdone by the Four Paths or another capable attack. Due to Shichiken being able to speak unlike any technique, it can at times give its wielder assistance when needed. Shichiken unlike those corrupt tainted by the Hatred Path can fight strategically and work with its partner even when craving blood. Though only Yuri seemed to connect to Shichiken more than a simple tool, the original wielder was hated and despised by Shichiken, often causing great limitation during combat. Shichiken at first thought of Yuri as nothing but a simple brat, but through her frustration of being in her brother's shadow her entire life. Shichiken noting her brother had the same technique that was said to outclass itself in every regard, made a contract with the girl in hopes of beating her brother. Upon defeat, Shichiken grew tired but accepted it and opened up more to Yuri, where they soon became a functional duo instead of master and weapon. Before Yuri, Shichiken disapproved of many wielders due to their evil or pacifistic nature, unable to find common grounds, often slaughtering them after. Abilties As aforementioned, Shichiken can transform into multiple weapons and enhance itself using . Lightning particularly is the one that Shichiken is best at conducting and emitting. Shichiken has proven to be able to conjure lightning bolts with the sheer will to do so, the Shichiken's form of lightning is even purer than the 's. It grants the user great speed, faster than lightning in its purest form. Despite its great elemental prowess, where its power truly lies are its holy affinity and great cutting prowess. It once obtained the title Destroyer after cutting through the Nine-Tails tail and leaving a temporary scar on the legendary beast. Using its heavenly elements it can control and manipulate those who have fallen prey to this sword, animals, and man the same. It first drains the victim's blood for one minute and then completely forces the victim to obey and follow their leader. It is extremely effective against those who are of a wicked personality, such as those who have fallen prey to Jitsuryoku or those who generally induce Evil Intent. Elementally, those who do not wield the five elemental natures naturally, gain access to all five whilst using the Shichiken. Whilst in the form of a lance it gains the ability to emit energy blasts that are capable of leaving holes within the strongest of defenses. Susanoo in its perfect state, despite not completely shattered, was cracked under the pressure of continuous barrage of these powerful blasts. The Shichiken is also known to be able to weaponize one's chakra and weaponize it without using nature to do so, more or less resulting in Energy Release. Physically, Shichiken is surprisingly light and easy to move around in. Whilst in the shape of a lance, it can move an incredible speed that is deemed nigh-impossible to achieve naturally. Using its immense speed it can attack at angles never seen before, capable of almost slicing up Yomi, one intuned with nature and can almost sense everything around him. The sword and its immense abilities are used as a crutch by Yuri, who utilizing this sword to its maximum capability became a legend in the shinobi world. The Shichiken can also conduct the user's soul, be it pure or corrupt the results are tremendous. It essentially fuses with the wielder to increase the synchronization between the two, while in this state they are best represented as one being instead of two separate entities. The Shichiken during this state becomes whatever the wielder wishes and is stuck in that form for the remainder of the time in this state. The Shichiken in this form can not only do all the abilities listed above, but it surpasses its limits thanks to its "completion" in an essence. It is characterized to be extremely flexible and has quite a unique infrastructure. The principles of what is considered blade and human are merged while in this state, with the conjoined soul of man and blade what would be the outcome? A weapon capable of doing things unimaginable by man and sword. It gains a special ability given the moniker The Fangs of Lightning that Pierces Earth and Heaven, the name is given from the fact that when using this technique the user's chakra causes the victim to experience a phantasmagoria about a wolf preying on a cat, its fangs generating beautiful lightning before pouncing the defenseless cat. The technique itself uses the lightning production of the blade to form lightning said to be capable of piercing through any armor, regardless of its defensive properties. It is noted to be extremely strenuous on both Shichiken and the wielder, they would likely not be able to continue fighting after using the technique. Relationships Yuri Kiritsu Shichiken sees Yuri as a fit leader and the perfect candidate to wield his power, it has been shown to work extremely well with Yuri as both a comrade and friend. They are almost too compatible, like the earth rotating around the sun, it is as if Shichiken rotates around Yuri. Her potent chakra allures the weapon, strong and magnificent for him to siphon. Outside of their combative prowess, the sword and Yuri treats each other as equals that work together to accomplish daily problems. It is stated by Shichiken that Yuri was the first human who he trusted and did not want to kill. Their goal to surpass the Four Paths of Truth made them grow closer to one another and start their intimate friendship. Choucho Kiritsu Despite being the descendant of Yuri, initially, Shichiken didn't like Choucho much. The only reason he stayed by her from birth is because she is the descendant of Yuri as well as having a similar chakra. His hatred was shown when he absorbed a large quantity of Choucho's chakra without permission. Their relationship came to a turn when Choucho asked for Shichiken to cooperate with her to accomplish her goal. Naturally, Shichiken refused seeing as they did not have the best relationship in the first place and her dream would not benefit him in any way. Choucho, at the time, did not really care much about the sword, she was just trying to get as much help as possible so she really didn't care what it thought in fact she was happy it refused her request. Shichiken expressed his hatred for her lack of emotion and lack of determination. Later, Choucho proved her determination and willpower to the sword after fighting a demon for hours on end without almost any hopes of winning. Then for the first time, Shichiken helped the child defeat the beast, after hours of grueling combat Choucho was able to defeat the beast with both Shichiken and the Four Paths. It was from here their friendship truly blossomed, their hatred continued to dwindle down over time. Their bond being forged overtime with conflicts and resolving said conflicts proved to make the sword more attached to Choucho than it ever was with Yuri. The two would act gruff and play around with each other but never truly fight, similarly to a brother and sister relationship. After kindling their friendship and partnership the two would go on to make names for themselves as one of the best kenjutsu pairs in the world. Trivia *This sword has been based on multiple other weapons and their abilities, which include a few from the DxD verse, Type-Moon Verse, and various other smaller anime to make. *It is created and founded by Tsunami, the first one to create the Four Paths aswell. Therefore, linking the two together. *The author got the inspiration to make this weapon after seeing the transformation jutsu in Naruto recently, you most likely thought it was inspired by some other transforming sword. *It is the first weapon created by the author. Category:RedFanon Category:Senjutsu Category:Weapons Category:Red Articles